Homecoming
by ILUVTSOM
Summary: The von Trapps are back in Austria, and Liesl is lovesick yet again. Please RR, I love reviews!I've posted the last two chapters, because It's my birthday and I'm feeling genourous. ; )
1. Homecoming

A/N: This story is dedicated to the Vanessa's TSOM forum, which inspired me to write. I'd like a huge thank you to my beta's Kylie and Vanessa, without them, this story wouldn't be the same. Thanks Kylie, Vanessa, and the TSOM forum! 5 review ransom for the next chapter, I LOVE reviews!  
  
Summary: After many years, the von Trapps are back in Austria, and Liesl is lovesick again. From Liesl's POV.  
  
Homecoming  
  
It's so devastating. We are home again. When we escaped from Austria, we rode on a train to Switzerland. Now we are coming back on the same one. As we get off the train, we are immediately surrounded by memories.  
  
"Remember how Friedrich almost got left behind?" Says Briggita. Everyone laughs, even Fredrich. He had been talking to a pretty girl and Father had to re-board the train and practically drag Friedrich off of it.  
  
Father goes to the conducer.  
  
"Can we have this luggage delivered?"  
  
The conductor nods.  
  
"Here is our address. These need to be delivered before evening."  
  
Father hands him the address of the house we are renting for a few days, before we find a place to stay. Mother gets her guitar, which she brings everywhere, and we head off. We have a few more hours before we can go to the house we're staying in, so we're going to the market to buy some things for lunch.  
  
As we walk the street to the market, I see the horse fountain. I remember going on a picnic with mother, before she and father got married. I also remember seeing Rolfe near that same fountain. Tears roll down my cheeks. It has been a long time since I have last talked to him. He was very rude, but for some reason, I still love him. Mother and I had had many talks on love after we had left Austria. I wonder if I will ever see Rolfe again. I wonder if he is still alive. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I wipe the tears from my face and turn to face mother.  
  
"Are you coming, Liesl? Or would you like to catch up with us later?"  
  
I know Mother understands what I'm thinking.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As we arrive at the market, I hear people are talking and someone playing a guitar.  
  
Everything is the same, but yet, it's not. People seem to be more serious.  
  
I go to a booth with the most gorgeous dresses. Fredrich and Kurt are looking at some footballs, Briggita is looking through some books, and Marta and Gretl are looking at a dollhouse.  
  
"Oh, Mother, look!"  
  
I glance to see Isabell dragging mother to a doll both. Isabell Maria was born in America five months after we arrived. She is three now, and just adores dolls. Mother says she'll make a good mother someday because she takes such good care of her dolls.  
  
"May I have one?"  
  
"Not today, darling."  
  
Mother says as Isabell starts to cry.  
  
"Maybe we can come back later and buy one then."  
  
Isabell has stopped crying. I smile. Mother always seems to know what to say to Isabell.  
  
We soon have a basket full of goods. Father has rented some bikes from the train station so we could ride up into the hills and eat.  
  
When we've reached the top of a hill, I realize I've been here before.  
  
It is where mother taught us how to sing, before she and father got married.  
  
My siblings remember it too, and start telling father all about it.  
  
After lunch, we sing. Mother has brought her guitar, so her and Father take turns playing it, but all I can think about is Rolfe.  
  
What if he had moved out of the country? What if he had moved to Vienna? What if... My thoughts are interrupted by father.  
  
"Let's stop by our villa. Maybe they will let us in."  
  
At the mention of our old villa everyone, turns quiet. I heard mother and father talking on the train about our old villa. They're hoping no one is staying there so we won't have to buy it back.  
  
We turn our bikes in at the train station and walk to Agien Street. I had almost forgotten how lovely it was here.  
  
When we come in sight of our villa, and everyone turns more solemn.  
  
We had heard that Herr Zeller had taken it after we had left, but we didn't expect this. The garden was full of weed, the shrubs were in dire need of a trim, trash and papers were almost everywhere. We were shocked. We went into our house and luckily they hadn't messed it up too much. They had searched what looked like every drawer and cabinet, every place that might hold a clue to where we were. But other than that, everything was in its place. It practically looked like we just left last week, except for the large amount of dust everywhere. Everyone went to their bedroom. I go to my room and open my armoire. The dresses I had left in my there have plenty of holes left by moths. Oh, well. They probably wouldn't have fitted me anyway. As I go through the dresses, I remember when I wore each one. Then I remembered. I had kept the most special dresses in my secret place, in a box behind a loose board in my armoire. I reach down for the board and pull. I pull so hard that when the board comes loose, I fall back onto the floor. The box it still there! I'm so glad the Nazis didn't find them! I sit on my bed and open the boxes. I pull the dresses out, one by one. The dress I wore for my 17th birthday. The one I wore for Mother and Fathers wedding. Even the one from when Mother and Father announced their engagement. I knew that these would be cherished by generations to come. In the next box, I pull out the most special dress of all. The dress I wore when I first saw Rolfe and when Rolfe had given me my first kiss. I sit on the bed and remember that night. How it had started storming and raining. And about that kiss. "Children!" I hear Father calling. I carefully put all the dresses back into the boxes and carry them downstairs. "Mother, look!" "Mother, look what I found!" Almost all the children had some kind of cherished toy or trinket in their hand. We had taken mostly toys, and there was only room for one small toy. Mother had Isabell and is telling her about the different places in the house. "Mother, can I show you something?" "Yes, of course Liesl." Then she turns to father, "Georg, will you please watch Isabell for a moment?" Father nods and takes Isabell. Mother and I go into the drawing room, the same one in which Mother and I had sang together the day before we left Austria. I show her the boxes. "This is where I kept my most important dresses." I open the first one, and explain each one in turn. Then I show her my most special box. I open my mouth to start saying about it, when Maria interrupts me. She smiles her wonderful smile. "I remember this one. The one we had to soak in the tub the night of the thunderstorm." We laugh. "And, If I remember correctly, Isn't this the one you met Rolfe in?" I nod. Tears cloud my eyes at the mention of his name. I try to hold my tears back. "Liesl, it's alright to cry. You cry a little then wait for the sun to come out, it always does." "But, I afraid. What if something happened to him? What if I never see him again?" "It's alright to be afraid, Liesl. You just have to trust God. If it his is will, you will see him again." "You really think so?" "I know so. Just look at you're Father and I." Father comes to the door carrying Isabell, who is fast asleep. "Liesl, Maria, It's time to go." He smiles. "I sure hope you've been saying nice things about me." Maria and I smile. I reply, "Wouldn't you want to know." As we walk down the drive, I glance back at the house and my eye catches sight of our gazebo. I remember how Rolfe and I had danced in it once. I wonder if Rolfe and I will ever dance together again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Friedrich comment is dedicated to the TSOM forum, who believes that Friedrich would be quite the ladies man. = ) 


	2. Where Might I Find Mr Grueber?

A/N: Wow you guys! I asked for 5 reviews and I got 7! Thanks! I apologize about the Julie/Isabell thing. Julie and Isabell are one and the same, I started writing the story with the name Julie, and then I ended up changing it to Isabell. Yes, Jade, there is plenty of TSOM forums, but my favorite is here: Don't forget to go to Vanessa's site! - www.soundofmusic.de.ms  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I gasp. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming. "Rolfe!"  
  
I cry. He hears me and turns "Liesl?" I catch up to him. "Oh, Rolfe, I missed you so!" "I've missed you too, my darling Liesl." We kiss. "Liesl, will you please forgive me?" "I have already." "Liesl darling. Wake up." My eyes shoot open. "Liesl, it's time to wake up." Mother is here. She always seems to be up before me. I'm so disappointed. It was just a dream. "Liesl, your Father and I are going to see if we can move into our house. We need you to keep and eye on things until we get back. Can you?" "Yes, Mother. I'll be dressed in five minutes." She leaves the room. I dress quickly and quietly, careful not to disturb Gretl or Marta. The house only had four bedrooms, so we had share rooms. Gretl, Marta, and I in one room, Louisa and Briggita in another, Kurt and Friedrich, and then Mothers and Fathers. I leave the room on tiptoe. Mother and Father are in the living room. "Liesl, we will be gone for and hour or two. The other children shouldn't be waking up till we get back, but you need to keep and eye on things." "Yes, Father." "We'll be back shortly." Mother and Father leave. I sit down. I still think about Rolfe. I wonder if he is still a telegram deliverer. I know! I'll go down to the post office and ask! I hope he still works as a telegram deliverer. Maybe I can send a telegram to this house and ask if he can deliver it! No, I don't think that would work. I got it! When we move into our old house I can send him a telegram and tell him to meet me in our gazebo. I'm so excited I can hardly wait! I want to scream and dance around, anything to let it out. But I know that would just wake up my siblings, and that wouldn't help at all. The last thing I want to do is wake them up on purpose. Oh what can I do? I guess I can go ahead and write out the telegram. I'll sign it 'Your Secret Admirer"! Oh, I can hardly wait until mother and father come home, so I can find out when we move! I hope they hurry. Maybe Rolfe and I shall dance together again after all.  
  
******  
  
What shall I wear? I think I'll wear my lovely pink one. I'm so glad that it still fits! We've moved into our old house. While I was sending the telegram, I found out that Rolfe still works there. My telegram said "Mr. Grueber, please come to the old gazebo at the villa Trapp at 8:00 p.m. sharp. Your Secret Admirer." Oh, I can't wait! I told mother about my plan and she approved of it. I glance at the clock. Five minutes 'till eight. I head outside to the gazebo and stand behind a tree, where Rolfe won't see me at first. Then I hear him coming. My heart starts nearly stops when I hear his voice, I haven't heard it in years. "Hello? Is anybody here? Is this supposed to be a joke?!" I can't hold myself back any longer, I step out from behind a tree. "Rolfe! Oh Rolfe it's me!" "Liesl? What are you doing here? I thought you escaped from Austria!" He looks so surprised! I must have been the last person he expected. "Rolfe, my family has come back to Austria. We've have our house back. Mother has had a baby girl. Oh, Rolfe, there's so much to tell you!" "I have a lot to tell you too, but first of all, I'm so sorry about what I did. The Nazis had forced me into their army, and they made me do things I would have never done. Will you forgive me, Liesl?" "Oh, Rolfe, I already have!" "Liesl, just one more thing." "What's that?" "Will you marry me?" "Why, Rolfe, I would love too! But of course I must ask Father and Mother first." "Wait Liesl, I would like to come over tomorrow and ask them. May I?" "Yes!" Oh, it's just how I dreamed it would happen, only better! "Now, let's get caught up." We talk into the night. Before Rolfe leaves, he kisses me. I wish this moment would last forever. 


	3. May I Marry Liesl?

A/N-This is a short chapter, but I still have the 5 review ransom! Did I trick anybody with that dream thing? The format may be messed up, but that's because of FF, not me. Don't worry, the next chapter is longer! Please R/R!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
This morning Rolfe came to ask father. After a few minutes, Father called me into his  
  
study, where he and Rolfe were talking.  
  
"Come in, Liesl."  
  
I come in and sit down. Rolfe is sitting in a chair a few feet from mine. Mother had  
  
ordered new furniture soon after we had moved in because the other furniture was  
  
old and had moths had eaten up parts of it. This furniture was much more  
  
comfortable than what we had before.  
  
"Liesl, I have asked Rolfe, and I am asking you. Do you love Rolfe?"  
  
If it was a different situation, I would have laughed. Father had asked Rolfe if he  
  
loved himself? I thought father would have asked if he loved me. But of course I  
  
knew what he really meant.  
  
"Yes, Father, I do."  
  
Father sighed.  
  
"Then I have no other choice than to let you get married."  
  
I could have shouted for joy, I was so happy! But all that can come out of my lips is:  
  
"Thank you, Father, so much!"  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
I know Rolfe is just as excited as I am.  
  
"But only under one condition."  
  
Oh, I hope father wasn't going to be too hard. Father smiles.  
  
"Rolfe, you must call me father."  
  
Rolfe and I smile. Sometimes father can be very sneaky!  
  
"Rolfe, Liesl, you are dismissed."  
  
Rolfe and I leave. We walk out, arm in arm. 


	4. Preperations

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to start post every Saturday or Sunday after I recieve 5 reviews. Same old 5 review randsom! I LOVE reviews! If I get 10 reviews, I'll post 2 chapters! * * * * I can hardly believe it! Rolfe and I will get married tomorrow! We picked out  
  
dresses and flowers yesterday. I didn't know it could be so tiring! It took some time, but we  
  
found matching dresses that everyone liked. Father has put a down payment on the  
  
house near the one we are staying in now, the Villa Trapp. He says it is our wedding present. I know  
  
that father doesn't like to idea of me being far away from home, because he would  
  
never know if Rolfe and I needed him. Everything has been planned. Everyone we  
  
have invited can come to the wedding, the church has been decorated today, and the  
  
wedding cake has been picked out and will be delivered this evening. I glance at the  
  
clock. 3:30 pm. Oh, my! It's time for me to start on dinner. I told mother and father  
  
that I would like to cook dinner this evening, since it shall be my last dinner in this  
  
house. Well, maybe not last, but the last one before I get married. I'm going to fix  
  
Wiener Snitzel, a tossed salad, steamed vegetables, and for desert, chocolate cake.  
  
Oh how I've missed chocolate cake! They had chocolate in the places we stayed, but  
  
nothing beats the fresh Austrian chocolate.  
  
As I cook, I start to hum a song that has been stuck in my head all day. Oh! I just  
  
realized what song it was! It's My Favorite Things, mother's song. As take a small  
  
bite of the Wiener Snitzel, I realize, yet again, why it's one of her favorite things. 


	5. Babies

A/N-I know, another short chapter! Well, Vanessa suggested such a good cliffhanger, I couldn't let the opportunity pass! So, I'm asking for 10 ransoms for this chapter, instead of 5. Because I know you all will be dying to read more!  
  
After dinner, I go to my room. During dinner, everyone was talking about the  
  
wedding. Even Max was there. Rolfe didn't come, because it's bad luck to see the  
  
bride the day before the wedding. I am going to go to sleep early so I can be well  
  
rested tomorrow. As I get my nightgown out of my armoire, I hear a knock on my  
  
door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It's Mother.  
  
"I thought you might like to have a little chat before you go to sleep."  
  
She sits on my bed. We talk about many things, mostly love and children, and then  
  
mother finally leaves. It was very exciting for me to be able to share my thoughts  
  
with mother. I never thought that I would be able to fall asleep, but sure  
  
enough, I did.  
  
* * * *  
  
2 months later.  
  
Rolfe and I came back from our honeymoon today. We went to London. I am so  
  
excited! When we came back, we paid a visit to Mother's and Father's house. I was  
  
telling mother about the different places we saw, and then I mention that for the last  
  
couple of days I was getting sick in the mornings.  
  
"Oh, Liesl, that's wonderful!"  
  
I must have looked very shocked, and I was, because mother hurried on.  
  
"Liesl, that's exactly what happened to me, before I found out that I was pregnant  
  
with Isabell! Liesl, you're going to have a baby!"  
  
I haven't told Rolfe yet, I'm planning to tell him after dinner tonight. I can hardly  
  
wait! 


	6. Telling

A/N - I haven't updated this story because I asked for 10 reviews and received only 2. I am anxious to finish this story, and I don't want people to lose interest, so I decided to update this story with only 2 reviews. But only because that's the way I want it to be. ; ) Please, please, please, if you enjoy this story, review! It's the only way I know whether I'm doing good or bad! Do without further ado, the next chapter!  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Later that day.  
  
I've told Rolfe. It's a good thing I waited till after dinner, because if I told him then I  
  
think he would have choked! He might even be more excited than I am! We've a  
  
already started to pick out baby names. We want the gender of the child to be a  
  
surprise, so we are picking out girl and boy names. Tomorrow we are going to tell  
  
the rest of the family. I told mother that she can tell father, but she said that she  
  
would rather wait until I was there so I could tell him. When she said that, she had a  
  
mischievous look her eye. I know she's up to something! Rolfe and I are so exited  
  
that we can't get to sleep. We talk through the night about the baby. We have  
  
decided that is shall sleep in our bedroom till it's older, then it shall have the room  
  
next to us. The room down the hall shall be changed into the nursery. We have  
  
decided to let Frau Vogel deliver our baby. She is also the nurse midwife who  
  
delivered me. After many hours, we finally fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I am awakened by the smell of breakfast. I glance at the covers beside me and  
  
realize that Rolfe had gotten up before me, even though today was a Saturday.  
  
I shower. After I get dressed, I head to the dining room. Rolfe is sitting at the table,  
  
reading the morning newspaper. When I enter, he sets the paper down.  
  
"Good morning, Darling. I told the cook to go ahead and start breakfast."  
  
"Good, I'm starving!"  
  
I sit down at the table. A few moments later, the cook comes in and serves  
  
breakfast. I start eating.  
  
"Do you want to go over after breakfast, or do you want to wait, Liesl? If you don't  
  
feel like it, I'm sure they would understand if we waited a few hours."  
  
"I think we should go after breakfast, I don't think I could wait any longer to tell  
  
them!"  
  
Rolfe smiles, and leans over to kiss me.  
  
After breakfast, we leave. It is a lovely spring day today, and the walk down the  
  
street was very refreshing.  
  
Rolfe rings the doorbell. I hear footsteps through the door, then someone opens it.  
  
"Liesl, Rolfe! The children have been waiting. I told them that you have a surprise for  
  
them, and they been trying to guess what it is for the last hour! Liesl, I also have a  
  
surprise for you."  
  
"What is it, Mother?"  
  
"The Lord will show you in his own good time." She replies with a smile.  
  
Rolfe and I enter the parlor, arm in arm. Everyone is gathered there. Father is  
  
sitting in his favorite overstuffed chair. He is reading a book and trying not to look  
  
excited. But I know that he wants to know what it is just as much as my brother and  
  
sisters.  
  
Rolfe and I sit on a loveseat that is against one of the walls.  
  
"Liesl, Rolfe, what is your surprise?" asks Isabell.  
  
"Well, Izzie, you are going to have a new playmate!"  
  
Everyone starts talking at once.  
  
"A new playmate?"  
  
"Liesl's going to have a baby!"  
  
Briggita exclaims, "We are going to be aunts and uncles!"  
  
"I hope it's a boy this time, we have too many girls!" says Kurt, who was hoping that  
  
Isabell would be a boy.  
  
Mother interrupts them.  
  
"Actually, you are going to have to new playmates!"  
  
What?! Mother is going to have a baby! This is so exciting! Father has actually  
  
dropped his book! He is really excited.  
  
"But, Maria, you never told me!"  
  
"I didn't find out until yesterday afternoon."  
  
Father and Mother kiss, even though all the children are present. That is something  
  
that they rarely do in front of the other children, mostly because mother is so  
  
modest. The children aren't paying much attention anyways, they are too busy  
  
talking about the babies. Rolfe and I kiss, too, and I can hardly wait until this baby  
  
comes. 


	7. Brigitta's Birthday

A/N: Here it is! This chapter is just for Emilyn, who want to know what the rest of the children were up to. = ) I'm posting two chapters today because Sunday is my birthday, so I'm feeling generous. = ) If you like this story, remember to review!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Today is Brigitta's birthday party. It has been a few months since I found out I was  
  
pregnant, and my stomach is starting to get rounder. Actually, I am on my second  
  
trimester now. I had agreed to go and help put up the decorations. It will mostly be  
  
the family, but some of Brigitta's friends from school are coming, too. It's hard to  
  
believe she is already turning fourteen.  
  
It seems like only last week when mother had come to our house as a governess. As  
  
I walk down the street, the wind blows. I take a deep breath of the fresh spring air.  
  
Today is going to be a very lovely day. I arrive at my old house and I see that all the  
  
windows have been opened to let in the fresh air. As I walk through the door, I am  
  
greeted by Isabell.  
  
"Liesl's here!"  
  
Mother comes in to the entry hall.  
  
"Liesl, thank goodness you're finally here. Will you help Louisa, Isabell, and Friedrich  
  
to set up the table on the terrace? Here put this table cloth on it."  
  
I take the newly washed table cloth from mother, reach for Isabell's hand, and head  
  
outside to set up the table. Louisa and Friedrich are already starting to drag the  
  
tables outdoors.  
  
Friedrich is home for his college spring break and is going to be staying in the villa  
  
for a few weeks. He is now engaged to a high-spirited girl who reminds me a lot of  
  
mother.  
  
Louisa has started college and already has a boy friend.  
  
I guess the gazebo will soon be in use again!  
  
Isabell and I get the presents from the hall, which were from various relatives who  
  
couldn't attend as well as from my brothers and sisters.  
  
When the table had been set up, Louisa helped me put the table cloth on, then we  
  
arranged the presents on a separate table, which was near the gate to the lake.  
  
Friedrich had wondered off. He told me he was going to write a letter to Lucy, his  
  
fiancée. Father had told them that they would have to wait a few years before  
  
getting married. He wants them to finish college first, and then decide on their future  
  
together. Friedrich does not mind what father said. Our maid, Eliza, came out set out  
  
the plates and forks and various eating utensils we would need for the party.  
  
Soon, everything was ready and the guests began to arrive. As each one arrives,  
  
mother, father, and Brigitta greet them, and I take their presents and carry them to  
  
the table. Marta, Gretl, and Louisa stack them on the table. Friedrich and Kurt are  
  
nowhere in sight, but I'm sure they'll turn up when the food is served.  
  
When the last guest had taken her place at the table (Brigitta is still at the age were  
  
she doesn't like boys, but father and mother say that she'll be over it soon), lunch is  
  
served. Brigitta is sitting at the head of the table, the place of honor.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill of chicken schnitzel, potato salad, and cooked  
  
cabbage, we had chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream for desert.  
  
Eating strawberry ice cream reminded me of the time we had tried to see mother at  
  
the abbey, when she was still our governess.  
  
When we came home, father had asked where we had been. Friedrich had to say we  
  
were picked blue strawberries! Even to this day, we tease him about it.  
  
After we were finished, Brigitta was given the choices of what to do next.  
  
"Briggita, would you like to open your presents or do you want to play some games  
  
first?" asked mother.  
  
Brigitta smiled shyly, she still was shy to some extent when all the focus was on her.  
  
"Presents!"  
  
So she opened the presents.  
  
She received many lovely things, a good deal of which were books. Even after four  
  
years, Brigitta is still crazy about books, she has even read some of Shakespeare's  
  
plays. Rolfe, who had just come in, help me give her the presents. We had gotten  
  
her a book of ten different Shakespeare plays. Mother and Father gave her a music  
  
box, which played three different selections of Beethoven, who was Brigitta's favorite  
  
composer. Friedrich gave her a biography of her favorite actress. Kurt, who still loves  
  
food and detest girls (he thought they had cuties!), had given her a cookbook.  
  
(Briggita happens to be a great cook!)  
  
Marta and Gretl gave her a painting, which they made themselves.  
  
They were starting to turn into young Picassos, and loved to paint all the time.  
  
When Briggita had finished opening all her presents, she and her friends went off to  
  
play their games. Mother and I sat down, side by side, onto some deck chairs.  
  
"How have you been feeling, mother?"  
  
"Well, much better now that I don't get morning sickness anymore."  
  
"That great, mother! I haven't been getting sick much in the mornings, either, but  
  
lately I've been getting cravings for food."  
  
"Oh, Liesl, actually I've been getting them sometimes, too."  
  
"So I've noticed!" says father, who had been conversing with Rolf.  
  
"Oh, you little imp!" playfully replied mother.  
  
"Why, thank you darling!" shot back father.  
  
Mother and Father seem to fall in love a little more every day, and I hope that it will  
  
be the same between Rolf and me.  
  
Brigitta and all my siblings are getting old now, it's seems like only yesterday when I  
  
would play dolls with Gretl and Marta. It's hard to imagine that before long, they  
  
may be getting married. I hope everyone of them will have a happy marriage, if it is  
  
God's will.  
  
It's hard to imagine that soon, I will be a new mother, and that mother and father  
  
will be grandparents. I hope that it will be a healthy baby, and I hope that mother  
  
has a healthy baby, too.  
  
TBC 


	8. Push!

I can hardly believe this is the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this story. All the credit for this story goes to Kylie and Vanessa, my awesome, wonderful, and talented beta's, and to God for giving the gift of writing. I just might write a sequel, but I'm not sure. Tell me if you think so. If I do write one, I might not have it up for at least a month, as I'm going to take a break from writing. ; ) And thanks to all the people who have reviewed!!!!!  
  
* 27 * 53 * 27 * 53*  
  
Several months later. . .  
  
Ouch! What was that? I glance at the clock beside the bed. 4:00A.M.  
  
I suddenly realize that it was a contraction. The baby will come today! I wake Rolfe  
  
by whispering in his ear,  
  
"Darling, it's time."  
  
He sits bolt upright in bed. I guess I surprised him!  
  
"Rolfe, will you wake Frau Vogel and tell her its time?"  
  
Frau Vogel had been staying at our house for a few days, until it was time for the  
  
baby to be born.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
"No, no. Just tell her and then you can come right back." I say with a smile. I'm sure  
  
Rolfe is even more nervous than I am. I guess it's because his mother died while  
  
giving birth to him, and he is afraid that the same thing will happen to me. Rolfe  
  
hurriedly put on his robe and then went off the wake the midwife. While he is gone, I  
  
hear the doorbell ring. Soon after, Rolfe enters with Frau Vogel. She comes to the  
  
side of the bed.  
  
"Darling, Samantha was at the door." Rolfe said. Samantha was mother and father's  
  
housekeeper.  
  
"What did she say?" I ask curiously.  
  
Rolfe smiles, then replies,  
  
"She said that your mother is also in labor and she wanted to know if you wanted to  
  
come over. I told her that you were also in labor."  
  
I get another contraction, and after is subsides,  
  
I reply,  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
I feel for father. After all, to have to handle the announcement of my baby and  
  
mother's baby, and now to hear that we are having babies on the same day, he must  
  
be overwhelmed!  
  
The contractions are coming sooner now, and Frau Vogel is preparing all the medical  
  
equipment  
  
she will need.  
  
Rolfe is by the bed, and with every contraction, I squeeze his hand.  
  
Then, after about an hour of painful contractions, the midwife finally decides that it  
  
is time to push.  
  
Minutes later, the sharp cry of a newborn baby fills the room.  
  
"It's a girl!" announces the midwife.  
  
"Keep pushing!"  
  
I looked at her, confused.  
  
"I thought the baby was out? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Just looks like we have another one." She replies.  
  
I look at Rolfe, realizing what she just said. I'm going to have twins! I keep pushing,  
  
and a second cry fills the room.  
  
"It's a boy!"  
  
Boy and girl twins! I grin. Rolfe had always teased me about how I was extraordinary  
  
large for just one baby. I guess he was right! Frau Vogel picks both of them up and  
  
lays them on my chest. I'm now a mother of not one, but two infants!  
  
"Hello, Maria and Georg." I say, using the names Rolf and I had picked out. We had  
  
picked out Maria for a girl, in honor of mother, and Georg for a boy, in honor of  
  
father. I haven't told anyone what we had picked out for their names, as Rolfe and I  
  
wanted mother and father to be surprise when they found out. Rolfe reaches over  
  
and strokes their bloody little faces.  
  
Frau Vogel then takes Maria and Georg and bathes them, with Rolfe helping her.  
  
When they are finished, I hold Maria and Rolfe holds Georg. By now, they have  
  
fallen asleep. I hear the doorbell ring for the second time today. Minutes later, there  
  
was a soft knock on the door.  
  
The midwife opens it and Christopher, the butler, steps in.  
  
"Louisa is her to see you, madam."  
  
"Show her in," replies Rolfe.  
  
A seconds later, Louisa comes in the door.  
  
"Father gave me permission to come and check on you. He is curious to know  
  
whether you had a boy or girl."  
  
I smile.  
  
"Tell him he has a boy and girl," I say.  
  
Louisa looks confused, so I continue on.  
  
"I had twins, Georg and Maria."  
  
Louisa looks surprised. I can tell she loves the names.  
  
"That's wonderful, Liesl!" Is all she can manage to say.  
  
"Is mother well?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, she had a boy, named Johannes."  
  
I smile. I guess Kurt and Friedrich got the brother they've always wanted!  
  
They must be dancing for joy!  
  
"That's splendid!" I say.  
  
"Would you like to hold Georg, Louisa?" asks Rolfe.  
  
When Louisa nodded her head, Rolfe handed Georg to her.  
  
She held her gently for a few minutes then said,  
  
"Father told me not to stay too long, so I better be going. I think he was worried  
  
about you."  
  
"Well, tell him not to worry, I am just fine. Auf wiedersien, Louisa."  
  
"All right. Auf wiedersien, Liesl. Auf wiedersehen, Rolfe."  
  
With that, she left.  
  
Rolfe and I sit together in silence for a few minutes, then he lays Georg on the other  
  
side of me. He leans over the bed and kisses me.  
  
"You need you get some rest, darling. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."  
  
I fall asleep, glad that I have a happy family all together again. I smile, thinking how  
  
far we have come since our happy homecoming in Austria. 


End file.
